Végtelen Világok Krízise
Az Infinite Crisis előzményei adriandarco A korábban megjelent cikkem többek között az Infinite Crisis utáni történetek egy részét értékelte, néhányan jogosan felvetették, hogy hiába írok itt a Crisis utáni eseményekről, ha az Infinite Crisis jelentőségével sincsenek tisztában. Így nagy fába vágtam néhány társammal a fejszémet, és belekezdtünk a Crisis események honosításába. Ennek kapcsán született ez az írás. Megpróbálom röviden összefoglalni azokat az eseményeket, amik komolyabb változásokat hoztak a DC Univerzumban és az Infinite Crisis elődeinek tekinthetők. Ez nem könnyű munka, és nem biztos, hogy én vagyok rá a megfelelő ember, de be kell érnetek velem. :) A Kezdetek Az Aranykor (Golden Age) * DC kiadványai sosem az átláthatóságukról voltak híresek. Szinte egyetlen karakter története sem volt egyértelmű és konzekvens. Superman például eleinte nem tudott repülni, csak hatalmasakat ugrani és a képességeit annak köszönhette, hogy egy olyan bolygóról érkezett, amelyiknek nagyobb a gravitációs vonzása, mint a Földnek. Később megtanult repülni, a képességeit a nap erejének tulajdonították és kifinomultabb háttértörténetet kapott (Krypton utolsó fia), majd újra át kellett írni a történetét, hogy helyet kapjon benne Superboy és később is módosításokat kellett eszközölni rajta, amikor megjelent Supergirl. Felhozhatjuk példának Batmant is, aki annak ellenére, hogy semmilyen szuperképességgel nem rendelkezett, látszólag nem öregedett, ahogyan Robin sem érte el soha a felnőttkort. Az Ezüstkorban (Silver Age) ** lépett be a DC univerzumba a párhuzamos világok koncepciója, ahol a Föld-Egy (Earth-One) univerzum vált a jelenben futó sorozatok világává, a Föld-Kettő (Earth-Two) pedig az Aranykor történeteinek adott otthont, ahol a régi szuperhősök léteztek, valamennyire megöregedve. A Föld-Három (Earth-Three) egyfajta fordított világként jelent meg, ahol a hősök gonosztevők voltak és a történelmi események is fordítva történtek meg, az Elsődleges Föld (Earth-Prime) elnevezéssel pedig a valós világot illették. Ha egy történet ezeken a világokon kívül játszódott (például a Másvilágok (Elseworlds) történetek), akkor azt azzal magyarázták, hogy egy másik párhuzamos univerzumban történt meg. Végtelen Világok Krízise (Crisis on Infinite Earths) Persze ez a koncepció sok kritikát kapott. Az új olvasók nem ismerték ki magukat a DC Univerzumban, hiszen sok hősnek több verziója is létezett, és lehetetlenül nehéz volt eligazodni a történetek között. A kiadó álláspontja az volt, hogy le kell egyszerűsíteni a DC Univerzumot, és a párhuzamos világokat egyesíteni kell. Így született meg a Végtelen Világok Krízise (Crisis on Infinite Earths, az első két rész fellelhető magyarul a Comor Comics oldalán) 1985-ben, Marv Wolfman (író) és George Perez (rajzoló) műve, ami 12 részben írt képregény-történelmet. SPOILEREK A történet alapjai a DC Univerzum részeit képező világok születéséig nyúlnak vissza. Sok milliárd évvel korábban, amikor a multiverzum megszületett, életre kelt a Monitor nevű entitás, aki a világegyetemben létező anyag „megtestesítője” volt. Ugyanakkor az egyik univerzum antianyagból állt, és itt megszületett a Monitor ellentéte, az Anti-Monitor. Az Anti-Monitor elkezdte bekebelezni a világokat, és összecsapott a Monitorral. Mindketten megsérültek, és sok ideig nem mutatkoztak, de egy tudós kísérletének köszönhetően újra felébredtek. A Monitor megtalálta ezt a tudóst, akinek a kísérletének köszönhetően elpusztult a saját világa, és Pariah néven lett ismert. Közben Monitor magához vette az egyik elpusztult világok egyik túlélőjét, egy Lyla nevű lányt, aki közel került a Monitorhoz, pusztító erőt kapott tőle és aki a Harbinger nevet kapta. Az Anti-Monitor közben folyamatosan felfalta a megmaradt világokat, és ahogy az anyag fogyott, úgy lett egyre gyengébb a Monitor, aki a megfelelő világot kereste, ahol összecsaphat ellenfelével. Az volt a terve, hogy a különböző párhuzamos világokban létező Földeket egyetlen Földdé egyesíti, ezért Harbingert elküldte, hogy gyűjtsön össze egy tizenöt fős szuperhősökből álló csapatot, akik megvédik a Monitor szerkezeteit, amik a Földek egyesítését segítik. A csapat tagjai Kal-L (a Föld-Kettő Supermanje, vagyis az Aranykori Superman, aki idősebb alakban jelenik meg), Doctor Polaris, Dawnstar, Geo-Force, Cyborg, Killer Frost, Psycho-Pirate, Solovar, Kék Bogár (Blue Beetle), Psimon, Zöld Lámpás (Green Lantern) és Arion voltak. Harbingernek közben még el kellett vinnie a Monitornak az ifjabb Alexander Luthort, aki a közben elpusztult Föld-Három utolsó túlélője volt, és a Monitor szerint nagy fontossággal bírt. Harbinger teljesítette a feladatát, de ideiglenesen az Anti-Monitor egyik teremtménye hatalmába került és végzett a Monitorral, aki apjaként nevelte fel. A Monitor előre látta az árulást, és a halálakor felszabaduló energiák egy védő falat hoztak létre, ami időt nyert a túlélő hősöknek, hogy szembeszálljanak az Anti-Monitorral. Az Anti-Monitor visszavonult egy időre, de ez Supergirl életébe kerül. Ám a világok gonosztevői Brainiac és Lex Luthor vezetésével a szuperhősökre támadtak, közben pedig a visszavonult Anti-Monitor Psycho-Pirate segítségével manipulálta az emberek agyát, káoszt okozva ezzel a világokon, elfedve valódi tervét, hogy egy anti-anyag fegyverrel áthatoljon a Monitor halála révén létrejött védőfalon. Flash (Barry Allen) az élete árán hiúsította meg az Anti-Monitor tervét. Harbinger folytatta a Monitor örökségét és egyesítette a párhuzamos világok Földjeit, és Pariah, az ifjabb Alexander Luthor és az életben maradt szuperhősök segítségével legyőzte az Anti-Monitort. Az ifjabb Alexander Luthor, Kal-L (Föld-Kettő Supermanje), Lois Lane (Föld-Kettő) és Superboy (Earth-Prime, ő a valós Földön élt, ahol ő volt az egyetlen szuperhős, és Superman és a többiek csak a képregényekben léteztek), mivel a világaik elpusztultak, és nem volt helyük az egyesített Földön, egy mini-univerzumba menekültek. SPOILER VÉGE Így a DC Univerzum újra egyetlen világból állt. A hősök történetei újraindultak, és átláthatóak lettek. Zero Hour SPOILEREK Persze, a Végtelen Világok Krízise sem oldott meg mindent, ezért egy újabb nagy esemény következett 1994-ben, az öt részes Zero Hour: A Crisis in Time. Ebben a történetben Hal Jordan, a Zöld Lámpás megőrült és mérhetetlen hatalomra tett szert. Parallaxnak nevezte magát és eldöntötte, hogy elpusztítja a világot, aztán egy újat hoz létre, ami – az ő szempontjából nézve – jobb lesz, mint az előző. A szuperhősök együttes erővel megállították Parallaxot, de egy új univerzum jött létre, ami valójában csak apróságokban különbözött az előzőektől. Kisebb változtatások történtek egyes hősök előéletében és új sorozatok indultak. SPOILER VÉGE Nos, dióhéjban ezek az események előzték meg a DC előző években lezajló nagy eseményét, az Infinite Crisist (7 részes mini), ami persze nem egyetlen kiadványból állt. Ahogyan elődei, az Infinite Crisis is végigfutott a DC Univerzum legtöbb kiadványán, és néhány bevezető minisorozat is megjelent (Identity Crisis, Villains United, The OMAC Project, Day of Vengeance, The Return of Donna Troy, Rann-Thanagar War). A newgen.hu –n most megpróbáljuk feleleveníteni az Infinite Crisis legfontosabb eseményeit. Az első fontosabb történet, az Identity Crisis, ami a világmegváltó csaták helyett a szuperhősök társadalmán belüli ellentétekre és drámára koncentrál, Identitás Válság címmel már olvasható az oldalon. Az a történet indítja el azokat a megállíthatatlan változásokat, amik később az Infinite Crisis-ben csúcsosodnak ki és zárulnak le. Ez a kis összefoglaló nem tartalmaz nélkülözhetetlen információkat az önmagában is érthető és kerek, Identitás Válság (Identity Crisis) megértéséhez, de reményeim szerint segít abban, hogy a későbbi történetek (főleg az Infinite Crisis) átláthatóbbak legyenek (csak jussunk el odáig). * Golden Age: Az amerikai képregények aranykora az 1930-1950 közötti időszakra tehető. Ekkor vált egyre népszerűbbé a képregény, és megszületett a szuperhős archetípusa, ami uralkodóvá vált a képregényekben. ** Silver Age: Ezüstkornak az amerikai képregények 1950-es évek végétől az 1970-es évekig húzódó korszakát nevezték. Ekkoriban a szuperhős-képregények nagy sikernek örvendhettek és a műfaj komoly fejlődésen ment keresztül. Belépett a képregényekbe a tudományos fantasztikum, és ami fontosabb, a szuperhősök emberibbé váltak. A szuperhősök karakterének fejlődése, konfliktusaik ugyanolyan fontosak lettek, mint erejük demonstrálása és az epikus küzdelmek. *Kapcsolódik: Infinite Crisis *Írta: zoli79 kategória:Történetek